


Why Not?

by leoncharme



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Why the Alhambra?<br/>-What’s better than distracting with a little light entertainment?<br/>-You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy the triumph.<br/>-I enjoy being entertained, Jacob. If one pleases me, I am over the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Only screenshots from the game were used.


End file.
